Before the Turks
by evenstarfictionfan
Summary: My version of how Elena came to be with the Turks, story is better than the summary. Tittle is cheesy, and the summary sucks but I've never been good at these things. Please read and review. Story is RenoxElena
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have no clue why I started to write this, as I prefer to read fan fic rather than write, but voila. I'm trying yet another Relena story, at a different angle. Reno won't be in the first chapter.

Hint of Reno and Elena, (I personally think that there's not enough of Relena around) unfortunately I can't make this pairing happen, as it may, clash with the game plot, but if you think it won't, and let me know as I will happily do Relena.

Hopefully the muses won't lead me on a wild goose chase. Oh, yeah this story is totally different to my previous one, not connected to it at all. Anyway on with the chapter. This is my version about Elena joining Turks

**Back ground info:** As I unfortunately have not played the games and, rely on other sources (namely friends, fan fic and the internet) I have no clue for the exact time period. Let's say that it's about two months before sector seven incident and Elena joining the Turks.

Disclaimer: Sigh, no I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters, or anything affiliated with them, all that stuff belong to Square-Soft/Enix whatever.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

A toddler who was about two, looked at his father who was trying to make him understand what was happening. President Shinra decided to say it in terms his sone would understand "I marrying Elanora Storm, son, you'll have a new mummy."

Rufus looked at his father "I don't want a new mummy, I want my old mummy" he pouted. Rufus's father "I told you Rufus she's gone to the life stream"

"Don't care I don't want a new mummy" Rufus sulked never the less, two moths later Rufus found himself having Elanora as a mother. They didn't like each other much as Elanora thought that Rufus was a spoiled brat. Elanora also brought a one and a half year old girl (A/N I wasn't sure how many years older Gun was to Elena, so I guessed) into the family.

Gun and Rufus didn't take violently to each other either, and formed an unspoken agreement to leave each other alone. About nine months later three year old Rufus got another little sister, Elena.

By the time he was five Rufus had decided having a two year old half sister wasn't so bad. It was obvious from an early age that Elena worshiped Rufus, much to the disgust of her mother and older sister. Despite this Gun and Elena got along fairly well.

All three lived a privileged and lifestyle as both their parents were rich. It was clear that Elena loved sports and was tom-boy. Though she loved athletics, gymnastics and swimming, by five Elena wanted to learn self defence and, weaponry (A/N not sure if that's a real subject, but sounded cool), however Elanora refused as she deemed them "in-elegant, un-lady like and men's sports".

Gun also took gymnastics and athletics but had less enthusiasm then her half sister. Gun had also stopped swimming, and agreed with her mother about Elena's new found interests.

Luckily for Elena Rufus thought it would be good for her to learn self defence and weaponry. So persuaded his father to get Elanora to allow for Elena have her way. Elanora reluctantly agreed. Elena was a fast learner, and was soon learning more than basic self defence.

As eight year old Rufus cared about and was protective of his half-sister (not so much his step sister Gun), he decided teach her how to shoot (something his father had insisted he learn). Elena was ecstatic, as she had admired her older brothers shooting. Rufus knew he was a good at shot, and knew that Elena learning how to shoot would tick Elanora off.

He was surprised at how fast she learned how to shoot, though she had a way to yet at least her bullets hit the targets. Rufus would never tell anyone, but he was close to the chatty blond, who always seemed to be happy.

Though they weren't the happiest family on earth, the children at least were happy with their lives, and liked the way things were. Unfortunately shortly Elena's 10th Birthday (Gun was 12, while Rufus was 13) their time as a family ended as their parents divorced. Elanora had had enough of her husbands, beatings and womanizing ways. The divorce was messy and as result both girls hated their father (or in Gun's case stepfather).

Rufus and Elena both excelled in computers, but in different areas. Rufus was always designing and building computers, while Elena was always finding her way into secure sites, in which she shouldn't have been able to access. The companies never found out that it was a kid who hacked their system. All three children were highly intelligent, as all their scores were in 90 and above, and knew that things would not get any better, at least for a while.

The girls went into custody with their mother while, Rufus went with father. Rufus didn't mind this until Elanora made it clear that neither, Rufus or his father would see the girls again. This didn't bother President Shinra he didn't really care for the girls much; however Rufus was upset as he cared about Elena. He and Gun liked each other well enough as step siblings went

On the day that Elanora and the girls were supposed to leave, Rufus managed to talk to Elena alone. "Laney, Elanora won't let me visit you, so one day when I'm older I promise I'll come to find you" Rufus vowed.

The blond looked at him with her dark brown eyes and frowned and said "But Rufus, there's _thooouuussands _of people how on this planet, how will you be able to know it's me?" Rufus thought for a moment "I know we'll make up a password that only we know. Not Gun, your mum, or our dad only us". Elena nodded her agreement the said "good idea big bro, what's the password?"

Rufus once again in thought "how about-" Rufus began "Chibi Chocobo" Elena interjected suddenly.

"What?" Rufus asked startled.

"Chibi Chocobo" the chatty blond restated and continued, "No-one'll ever think of that"

Rufus chuckled "true, true, Chibi Chocobo it is sis"

"Elena where are you? Come here now!?" they heard Elanora coming towards them.

"Coming mother" Elena called, then quickly whispered to Rufus "promise, we'll meet again one day Rue? Promise?"

"I promise" he replied "Till then bye"

"Bye Rue." She whispered

Elena then went to her mother. As they left, Rufus saw that Elena was trying not cry, even Gun was subdued. That was the last time Rufus saw Elena.

* * *

A/N You know what? I will make it Relena, as it's _my_ fan fic, I don't think it would clash with the game and AC plot (if I tweak Elena's crush on Tseng a little, not much mind you, well except for the whole Elena being Rufus' half sister thing) anyway. To those who don't like it, don't read any further. So yes, my story is once again about Relena. Review please. 

I have no idea why I used _Chibi Chocobo _as a password, it just came to me randomly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I thank the people who added me to their alerts' and favourite, it makes my happy to receive those emails. Once again thank you to whoever added me to Welcome to ShinRa Inc. Sin City! as a c2.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters, or anything affiliated with them, all that stuff belong to Square-Soft/Enix.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Eight years later_

Rufus Shinra banged his fist on the table in frustration, he was in charge of the Shin-Ra company ever since the death of his father. No matter how hard he looked, all he could find out about Elena's where abouts, was that she Gun, and Elanora had moved to Costa del Sol after the divorce. Elena had stayed with her sister and mother for three years till, Elanora died. He and Elena had sometimes spoken, during this period, but not frequently. After Elanora died Gun had come to Midgar and joined the Turks, who had visited Gun a few times.

From what Rufus could gather, from the few times Elena had met the Turks she had, disliked them, especially Reno. Rufus wasn't surprised by this the red head managed to make enemies of alot of people. Elena would have been about thirteen at the time she disappeared.

It was odd. It was as if she had disappeared from the face of the planet. Rufus was determined to find his sister. He remembered what Gun had told him before she left "Lena said something about making her own way in the world, not needing to depend on anyone but herself" Gun had muttered when he had questioned her. No one in the office knew about the relationship between Rufus and Gun. Not even Tseng, who was Rufus' close friend. Both wanted it that way. A few knew that Gun had a sister, though none mentioned her, it was an unwritten rule.

Rufus sighed, he knew that Elena more determination than a mule once she out her mind to it. Rufus looked out his office window "I'll find you little sister even if it's the last thing I do" Rufus vowed.

_-------_

_Some where in slums of Midgar_

A petite blonde barmaid of about eighteen, at Raven's Inn served alcohol to the bars customers. She was wearing a black sleeveless, shirt, and sapphire blue short shorts. Her dark brown eyes were sharp, and had look in them as if she was used to living y using her wits. She looked as if she was used to skipping meals. Elena thought about her last five years.

After her mother had died she had gone to Midgar. Elena had wanted to make her own in the world, _without_, the money she had inherited (she had stored that away). The reason she had stayed this long in the slums, was because she enjoyed the challenge of surviving.

Elena had also learned a lot of new fighting techniques, not all of them were considered as 'fair' but no one in the slums cared about that. She was able to practice her other fighting, skills as well as her gymnastics inside her dingy apartment. Elena's only two regrets were that she couldn't practice her shooting, as wasting bullets in the slums was not a good idea. Her second regret was that she hadn't been able to say anything to Rufus.

Elena sighed she knew that Gun worked for Rufus, and would tell him what she could. Elena had considered leaving a message for Rufus at Shin-Ra head quarters, but (rightfully) doubted that it would reach him.

Elena turned her attention to the three men who looked a few years older then her, whom had just entered the bar. Three men sat down. One of them, who looked like he was in charge, had long black hair tied back in a pony tail and looked like he had Wutain heritage, his eyes were so dark it was impossible to tell its colour, he looked about twenty three.

One of the others who looked almost twenty one, was tall had bright red hair which was spiky at the front, and was tied into a long mess pony tail. The red heads eyes were mako blue. The last man was completely bald. It was impossible to tell what colour his eyes were as he was wearing sunglasses despite it being 11 pm, and the bar being dimly lit. He looked to be about the same age as the Wutain.

All three men wore the same navy blue suites, though the red heads appearance was much more casual and, messy than the other two, as unlike the other two he wore no tie, his suit was crumpled and undone, and the top few of his shirt buttons were undone.

Elena frowned they looked vaguely familiar, then it clicked, her sister had brought them to their house while Elanora was still alive. Elena remembered, they were the Turks that her sister was always talking about, they worked for Shin-Ra. Elena wasn't sure about what they did but there were whispers, that they were Shin-Ra's assassins.

Elena wasn't worried about that, as she hadn't done anything to annoy the company. She hoped that they wouldn't recognise her. Elena then remembered she would have been about thirteen when they last glimpse of her (she stayed away from them as she disliked them for some reason), and when they had seen her, her hair had been up to her waist. She ran her hand through her short blonde hair. She doubted they would recognise her.

Elena walked up in time to here the red head say "…Gun's on a date". The men then turned their attention to her long enough for her to take their drink preferences. As she turned get their drink the raven haired man asked "You look familiar, where have I seen you before?"

Elena stiffened and looked at him "You must be mistaken. I haven't seen you before" she then added with a flirtatious smile (which wasn't hard, as he was _gorgeous_) "I would remember if I had met you". The man simply frowned and nodded. Another thing about the slums you learned to lie really well and convincingly very quickly.

After the waitress left Tseng turned to Reno and Rude, "I know I've seen her before". Rude nodded and said quietly "She does seem familiar, I can't remember when I've seen her though".

Reno shrugged "They all look similar after a while". Tseng sighed "That's not what I meant". Anything else he was going to say was cut short, as the petite blonde waitress returned with their drinks.

Tseng gave her the gil for the drinks. The blonde seemed to hover for a moment, the asked "You're the Turks right? You work for Shin-Ra don't you?" Tseng nodded. The blonde seemed to be hesitating on something, than seemed to make up her mind. She looked at Tseng and asked "I'm an old friend of Rufus' and I don't trust the message takers at the company, could you please give him this please?" She handed Tseng a sealed envelope.

Something about the way she asked made him nod, and say quietly and firmly "I swear on my honour as a Turk I will give the message to Rufus sealed and unread." He was rewarded a look of relief and gratitude before she masked her feelings.

"Thank you" was she replied, she than handed him back his gil "on the house, tell him its from Chibi Chocobo" she said returning from to the bar, before any one could say anything.

"What the hell what that about?" Reno asked

Tseng frowned and said "after we finish theses drinks, Rude and I will deliver this message to Rufus. Reno I want you to follow the blonde, there's something about her that doesn't quit fit this place." Reno nodded "That's fine with me, she's pretty". Rude rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

Finishing their drinks Tseng and Rude left the bar, leaving Reno behind.

_-------_

_Shinra building_

Rufus heard a knock as his office door and frowned, as wondered who would be knocking at his office door at this hour. "Come in" he was surprised to see Tseng followed by Rude entering his office. Rufus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Tseng said "a blonde waitress asked me to give you a message". Rufus rolled his eyes "really Tseng if that's all-".

Rufus was surprised when Rude interrupted and said "She told us to tell you it's from 'Chibi Chocobo' didn't say any thing else"

"Wha- what did you just say?" Rufus stammered thinking he had misheard.

It was Tseng who answered "She gave the name Chibi Chocobo"

Rufus paled, "Thank you, do not leave the building as I may have a job for you, you will be paid for it. Dismissed" Both Turks nodded before leaving. Rufus opened the letter, his hands were shaking.

_Hey Rue,_

_Hopefully you are reading this, I just wanted to let you know that I am alive and well, so you don't need to worry about me. I'm sorry that I didn't contact you earlier, as I didn't trust your company. I'm not sure I should be trusting the Turks but I really needed to contact you to make sure you won't worry about me any more._

_Love Laney._

Rufus was stunned five years of hearing nothing, and now a note… maybe miracles did exist.

-------

_With Tseng and Rude_

Rude said "Did you see his reaction?" Tseng nodded and replied "He knows her, but the question is how, probably a childhood sweetheart". Rude nodded in agreement.

Tseng felt his phone vibrate as he received a message which read _Turks come to my office_. "Looks like we're about to find out" Tseng said.

Rufus was at his desk when the Rude and Tseng came in. Rufus said "You are probably wondering what is going on, I will tell you in moment but first, what did she look like?" Tseng gave Rufus a basic description. Rufus said more to himself "So it is you Laney".

Rufus then turned to face the two Turks. "The blondes name is Elena… She is Gun's sister… as well as my own". The last part got a reaction, from both Turks, Tseng's jaw dropped, Rude looked like he got hit in the face with a frying pan. Rufus wished he had a camera. The looks on their faces were priceless.

Tseng regained composure "_Your_ sister Sir? I knew I saw her from somewhere, when you mentioned Gun's sister I realised where I'd seen her." Rude then said "I didn't know you had a sister Sir".

Rufus smiled sadly "Not many do, needless to say this will not be repeated, except to Reno". Tseng and Reno nodded. Rufus continued "Sit down, I will tell you everything".

* * *

A/N Next chapter we will find out what is happening to Reno and Elena. Don't forget to hit the review button. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Futiley trying to carve a pumpkin. (Glares at pumpkin) Evil pumpkin.

Me: Gives up.

Marluxia appears and offers me his scythe.

Me: (Does a double take) "What the #$&# are you doing here Marley?"

Marluxia: (Gives me death glare for calling him Marley. Shrugs) "I got sick of Final Fantasy characters high jacking Kingdom Hearts. (Looks smug) So I high jacked a one of their fanfics" he voice matches his face.

Me: "Okaaayyy". Grabs Marley's scythe and hacks the pumpkin to point of disintegration. Whilst shouting "Evil Pumpkin"

Marluxia: "Hey! What did the nutritious pumpkin ever do to you?" he complains.

Me: (Glares at Marley, while menacing twisting scythe in hand) "You really wanna know while I have your scythe in my hand, Marley?" I ask sweetly.

Marley: (Sweatdrops) "No" he says quietly and backs down, whilst thinking _"Note to self: Keep her away from my beautiful garden at Castle Oblivion"_.

A/N I haven't really carved a pumpkin before, but I had to cut one for pumpkin soup in Hospitality class. It wasn't even big and it was still a pain in &#$& (hint rhymes with grass) to cut. Happy Halloween everyone (Yes I know my timings a bit off for a bit off for Halloween, but eh). After longest author's note ever, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: As in all my previous work, I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII characters, or anything affiliated with them, all that stuff belong to Square-Soft/Enix. Basically anything that belongs to Square-Soft/Enix doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As Elena left the bar for the night she was followed by Reno. As she neared her apartment a huge animal of a man, stepped out, he held out a knife and snarled, "Give me your bag girlie".

Before Reno could react, Elena roundhouse kicked the man, causing him to crash into the wall. Elena then immediately went up to the stunned man, who was leaning against the wall, and kicked him on the side of the head rendering him unconscious. Elena then searched man, tacking his money, and black leather trench coat. Elena then continued on her way home.

Reno was stunned, and impressed by this, as the now unconscious man was at least twice the size of the petite blonde. Once again he followed the blonde, who led him to an apartment unit. She went into the room which read '108'.

Reno than called Tseng and gave him the location of the apartment. About ten minutes later Rufus, Tseng and Rude arrived. Reno was surprised to see Rufus, as he never went with them on missions. Rufus forestalled Reno's questions and said sharply "Not now, we don't know who may be listening". Reno shrugged

They went into room 108 with Reno and Rude in front. "Aaahhh, Fuck!" Reno cried as he found himself hanging upside down, with a rope around his leg. Elena with a gun in each hand, and pointed the weapons at Reno and Rude. "Why are following me? I haven't done anything to Shin-Ra, so leave me alone".

Reno looked at Elena and said cockily, "You probably couldn't shoot and, hit the side of a barn". Elena gave Reno a falsely sweet smile and asked "You want to find out?"

Before anyone could move Rufus asked quietly "Hey Laney, how are things". Elena's face lost all its colour. "Ru-Rufus?" Elena gasped, she lowered the guns. Rufus smiled slightly, "Come on this is not the time or place, let's go to the Shin-Ra building, and talk there."

Elena nodded, she quickly packed her belongings in a bag. While Elena was packing Rude let his friend down. Reno swearing said "How the hell dija know I was following you?" Elena smiled and said "Your hair was a dead giveaway. There's not many with that colour around here". She followed them to the car they had used to get to Elena's apartment.

As Rude drove Reno said "So Rufus you gonna tell me why you came to get your whore for the night?" Reno suddenly felt as if his jaw was dislocated, as Elena punched him in the jaw "Why the fuck did you do that?" Reno demanded as he massaged his jaw.

Rufus looked at Reno coldly and said icily "Elena is my half sister, not my girlfriend". Reno was jaw dropped. Rufus continued coldly "Shut your mouth Reno you're going to catch a fly soon".

Reno said "You don't need to be so snooty about it. How was I supposed to know you had a sister? Geeze you've probably given me frostbite", he shivered purposefully. Elena giggled at this. Reno looked at her surprised, and thought "_Didn't think she'd have a sense of humour_".

Rufus voice interrupted Reno's thoughts "You weren't supposed to know, but this would have come out sooner or later, so I may as well get it over with". Reno said suddenly, "Wait I _have_ seen you before. Your Gun's sister…Does that mean that Gun?..." Rufus sighed and shook his head and said "Step sister. Tseng please explain to Reno. Oh, do not tell any one else, I don't want this to get around". They arrived at the Shin-Ra building.

They entered the building, Rufus and Elena separated from the Turks, heading for the elevator. The Turks went to Tseng's office which was closest. Tseng and Rude then told Reno all that Rufus had told them.

---------

Meanwhile with Rufus and Elena in Rufus's office

Elena had her hands behind her back and was looking thoroughly abashed as Rufus scolded her. They could have been children again, as Rufus had frequently scolded her when he caught Elena causing some mischief. Rufus ranted "What were you thinking? Disappearing off the face of the world, not hearing anything for five years?" Rufus paused to take a breath.

Elena mumbled "Sorry Rue, I wanted to make in the world by myself". Rufus glared at her and snapped "You could have at least have sent a message through Gun". Elena's eyes flashed at the mention of her sister. Rufus looked alarmed; he hadn't seen such vehemence in Elena before. Elena said stiffly "We had a falling out, I haven't spoken to her for five years". Rufus knew better than to ask about the disagreement.

Rufus face softened, "I missed you" he said quietly. Elena smiled softly at him as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders "I missed you to. I'm sorry I worried you". Rufus nodded as he accepted her apology then said "Let's go find my Turks".

----------

Reno was now absorbing what he had just learnt about Rufus. Who would have thought that the President had a half sister? _"Oh well"_ Reno thought _"She seems okay, and she seems to know a bit about surviving, despite the fact she's sure to be rich. Plus she's pretty, could get used to having her around"._

Tseng who knew Reno well, correctly guessed what was going through the redheads mind. Tseng said sharply "Don't even think about it Reno! If you sleep with Elena, I assure you that Rufus will make you lose more than your job!"

Reno looked surprised "We've known each other to long" he grumbled. Both Tseng and Rude shot him glares (though with Rude it was hard to tell). Reno held his arms up in surrender, "Fine I won't sleep with Elena, 'cause if I know she would if I offered". Tseng and Rude rolled their eyes (once again it was hard to tell with Rude because of his sunglasses).

Unfortunately for Reno, Elena and Rufus entered the room in time to hear the last comment. Elena glared at Reno. She than grabbed a _very_ thick hard covered computer manual, which was sitting near by, and lobbed the thick book hard at the redhead's head. The book caught him square on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Reno yelped, as he massaged the back of his head. He whirled around to see the glowering Elena, and a slightly bemused Rufus, even Tseng and Rude seemed to be hiding smiles. "What was that for?" Reno whined. "Gee, I wonder what that could _possibly_ be for" Elena said sarcastically.

As she turned to leave Elena said "You know Reno there are plenty of better looking guys than you in Costa del Sol, I've even dated some here in Midgar". She left the room leaving behind a gob smacked Reno, and delighted Rufus, Tseng and Rude, all of whom had been entertained by the spirited blonde.

Rufus re-dismissed the Turks before following Elena. As they got into Rufus' car Elena asked "What are you smiling at?" Rufus laughed, and said "I think you may have been the first woman who told Reno what you just did".

* * *

A/N Okay, I think this chapter sucked, blame slight writers block. He, he, I'm going to making Reno and Elena's relationship more complicated this time. As before no flamers, but constructive criticism welcome. I was going to make you wait longer for Elena and Rufus reunion (ugh stupid Kadaj), but I thought it would drag the story out too long. Reviewers get candy and chocolate. Those who don't review get Evil Pumpkin mush thrown at them. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ahhh! I just got ambushed by assignments! (Runs away screaming) Looks around furtively. Sorry about that. Well here's the next chapter, gotta keep running. (I'm trying to keep a healthy distance between me and the assignments).

Disclaimer: Don't own anything which belongs to Square-Soft/Enix.

* * *

**Chapter ****4**

The next day (Tuesday).

When Gun entered the office, she was greeted by the sight of her sister. Their eyes met for a second. In that glance all that needed to be said was said, as both sides silently agreed to forgive past misdeeds.

Elena's face then broke into a smile as she rushed to hug Gun, chattering nineteen to the dozen. Gun couldn't help but smile. Even after five years, Elena hadn't changed, she was still the bright, bubbly, chatty and slightly ditzy blonde she had been since childhood.

Rufus had given Elena a job as a secretary for the Turks, as he wanted to keep Elena safe. Rufus wanted to keep Elena under the watch of the Turks. The next few days passed without event.

Wednesday of the following week, had come and Elena was feeling quite bored, as she was used to constantly defending herself. _"Well"_ Elena thought _"At least I have better living quarters, I can work on my gymnastics and fighting skills at the gym daily, and I've gotten my shooting back up to an acceptable level"._ Elena suddenly heard a commotion outside the building, she rushed to look a window.

She saw some Turks including her sister, standing in a line in front of the building entrance. There seemed to be a small army of people who seemed to be trying to enter the building, it wasn't hard to guess who they were after as they shouted the blond President's name. Elena felt thankful that Rufus was away at a conference. Rude and Reno had accompanied him as bodyguards.

Rufus had left Tseng behind to keep an eye on Elena, as he knew she was great at getting into mischief. Rufus thought quite correctly, that Tseng was the only person besides himself, who could keep Elena out of trouble. It had become apparent that Elena admired Tseng, as she always seemed to look at Tseng for approval for things. Rufus had felt a small stab of jealousy until he realized that, Elena still mostly looked up at him.

Elena rushed to an elevator, and out of the building. She wanted to help her sister and the man she admired. "Get back to the building Lena!" Gun shouted, when she saw Elena. "But…" Elena started to protest.

"Listen to your sister Elena" Tseng said, "We won't, be able to hold them up much longer".

Elena bit her lip and nodded, she dashed back into the building. Elena went to the weapon storage room, armouring up before closing the storage facility. Now no-one but authorised personnel could access them. Elena had grabbed extra Materia, ammunition and weapons for the Turks. Elena quickly exited the building. The Turks saw the petite girl, before they could say anything she tossed each of them the extra equipment she had brought. The Turks caught the weapons in surprise. Before they could say anything Elena went back into the Shin-Ra building.

Elena decided to wait in the gym. Shin-Ra had an excellent gym, as it not only provided normal gymnastic equipment but had a store of practice weapons. Deciding to kill time, Elena grabbed two Samurai swords (one for each hand, they were blunt in order to stop any nasty accidents), and began some complicated sword sequences.

Elena knew that there was still a chance that some people had entered the building, so she kept her guard up. Even so, she couldn't help jumping when the door burst open. About fifteen men stood at the door. They smirked as they came into the gym, one of them said "Ah you're a secretary, aren't you? That means you're one of Shin-Ra's whores".

Elena ground her teeth, "I'm not a whore, asshole!" The men looked amused, another piped up "Blondie has bite I like that. I like 'em spirited." The men advanced on Elena, without warning she struck out stunned two of them and knocking one out. Elena than quickly knocked out another three, taking advantage of the men's obvious shock.

The remaining men quickly recovered, but not before Elena had made sure that the two whom she had previously stunned were unconscious. "That's six" Elena said out loud, "Nine more to go" she continued. With that she attacked the remaining men, with kicks and with the use of the swords. Soon only three were left, the brighter pair backed out of the room and ran away. The remaining guy must have had the brain size of smaller than a pea.

He withdrew a lethal looking knife. Elena eyed him wearily, he seemed to be in better physical condition than the others. Elena quickly drew her gun and clicked the safety feature off, she aimed the gun at her adversary, and said in strong calm voice "Drop it, unless you want a bullet in you. Put the weapon down. Now!"

The man leered at her as he advanced despite the warning. "Stop. Drop the knife, Now! Or I'll shoot" Elena ordered. The man ignored this. Elena shook her head, she aimed the gun at the hand the man held the knife in, and fired. The man roared in pain and rage, dropping the knife automatically, enraged he charged at Elena who couldn't help the shriek that escaped her lips, she fired automatically.

The man slumped to the floor. Dropping the gun, Elena sobbed as she, turned the body over and checked the body. Relief flooded her as she felt a pulse. Elena fumbled for the Materia which she had brought, "Cure" she said as she cast the Materia. The man's breathing became less laboured. After using another 'Cure' as precaution, Elena knocked him out after making sure his life was not in danger. 'Cure' however, did not remove the bullet. Elena could see where it had entered the man's chest.

Elena sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees, and sobbed. She had almost killed him! Elena had never had to shot a person before, only targets. Sure she had used a gun to warn people off, but they had always backed off, as they had cared about their lives.

-------

_With Tseng and Gun._

Despite the best effort of the Turks, thirty men had managed to enter the building. They seemed to have split up into two groups as Tseng and gun killed off fifteen of them. They were wondering where the other fifteen had gone, when they saw two men running in the opposite direction. They had stupidly ignored the fire exit, which had been covered any way. The men were shot dead by the Turks. About a minute later the heard a shriek coming from the direction of the gym. "Elena!" Gun said paling as she recognised her sisters' voice. They ran towards the gym.

Tseng and Gun burst into the room, they took in the carnage which had occurred during the fight, the shot man's unconscious form and the sobbing Elena. Gun went over to Elena "What happened?" Gun demanded to know. Elena shook her head and tried to regain composure "I want to go home" she said in a surprisingly calm voice. Gun frowned "I'll take you home, Laney" she said, looking at Tseng for permission. Tseng nodded in agreement. The women left, leaving Tseng alone.

Tseng was privately impressed that Elena had been able to defend herself against the men. Tseng noticed a security camera. However there were more important things to do. Tseng called for the back-up, which had just arrived. "Put these men in the holding rooms" Tseng ordered the third class soldiers.

They saluted smartly and dragged the unconscious forms to their destinations. Tseng then send for one of Shin-Ra's medics to patch up the shot man. Tseng also had informed Rufus about the incident. This took a few hours to get in order. After Tseng checked to make sure that the attackers were secured and posing guards, he headed to the surveillance room.

Tseng replaced the surveillance tape he needed with a blank, Tseng went back to his office to watch the tape. Tseng was impressed as he watched Elena fight. If the swords had been real, most of the men would have been dead, instead of merely unconscious. Tseng's felt his mobile vibrate. Tseng picked listened for a moment, "Yes Sir, offcourse sir". Tseng hung up then went to take the elevator to the roof.

Tseng saw the company's helicopter, and waited as it landed. Reno was piloting, Rude opened the door as Rufus left the chopper. The engine of the chopper died as Reno turned the engine off. Rufus looked grim, "When we reach my office I want full report Tseng" Rufus said. Rufus and the Turks walked to Rufus' office. The three Turks stood in front of Rufus' desk as the blond sat down, and said coldly "Report Tseng". Tseng dutifully gave Rufus the details of what happened, showing them the tape.

Tseng watched his co-workers faces as they watched Elena in action. It was impossible to tell what Rude, and Rufus thought, Reno looked mildly impressed, but not surprised. After the tape ended Rufus said "I need Gun, to give me a report as well". Rufus then, added forestalling Tseng "I know she is with Elena, but it is vital to have what she saw happened strait away before any details fade. I will have Reno, Rude and two First Class Soldiers, guard Elena". Tseng nodded.

-------

With Gun and Elena

"I shot him, I nearly killed someone" Elena babbled.

Gun was trying to comfort her little sister, "Stop it Elena! It was either him or you. You did the right thing, I would have picked you over him any day". Elena nodded as she calmed down slightly. Gun felt her phone vibrate "Yes" she answered "But- Yes sir". Gun said "Elena, Rufus wants me to report what happened. He is sending over Rude, Reno and two First Class Soldiers as precaution". Elena nodded mutely. Gun looked at the normally chatty blonde and, realised that despite living in the slums, her sister had never truly out another person's life in danger.

They heard a knock at the door. Looking through the spy hole, Gun saw her fellow Turks as well as two men whom Gun whom had never seen. She assumed that they were the promised Soldiers. Gun opened the door letting the men into Elena's spotless apartment.

Elena ignoring the Turks looked at the soldiers. Both were pale and tall. The taller one had long silver hair, about slightly longer than Reno's. The silver haired man kept his hair in a low pony tail, his eyes were such a dark colour of brown they were almost black. The other soldier had short rich mahogany brown coloured hair with eyes that seemed to change constantly. He looked at her "Elena? Is that you?"

* * *

A/N Okay, I don't like this chapter, it's really bad. The next one should be better. I seem to like putting in Soldiers don't I? So how does the Soldier know Elena? This will be answered in the next chapter. Review please. Didn't work okay? Review pretty please with your favourite flavoured ice cream, hot fudge of your choice and whipped cream. Eep! Assignments are catching up! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

A/N If you're in need of chocolate, you'd better not read this chapter. This chapter is sorta a build up to the next one.

Disclaimer: As before I don't own anything which belongs to Square-Soft/Enix. I don't own Arnott's Biscuits either, duh.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Elena did a double take at the brown haired Soldier "Rainer?" she asked. Elena's face broke into a smile, as she launched herself over to the brunet to give him a fierce hug, which he returned. The others looked bewildered even Gun, Elena smiled and said "Rainer's an old school friend". Understanding dawned on faces of Rude, Gun Reno, and the other Soldier.

Elena turned her attention to the remaining Soldier, giving him a pretty smile "So what's your name?" The soldier looked surprised at being addressed directly by the person he was meant to be protecting, "Daemon" he answered easily. Elena's smile widened. He looked like had stayed near coat for a while as he had a slight tan.

Gun said impatiently "Elena, I'm going now, see you tomorrow Lena". "See ya Gun" Elena replied. As Gun left she called over her back "You lot better take care of Laney, or I'll make look worse than the cafeteria food they served at our school". The door slammed shut leaving Elena and the men to absorb what was just said.

Rude and Reno watched as the Elena talked excitedly to the Soldiers. She had involved the silver haired one 'Daemon' as well. All three were talking amiably, when Daemon said something to cause Rainer to smile, and Elena to laugh. Elena had an infectious laugh; she had both Rainer and Daemon smiling broadly. Reno could fell his lips quirk.

Elena talking with the soldiers found out that they were the same age as Reno nearing their twenty first birthday. She was glad to catch up with the handsome Rainer, who was nothing more than a friend.

Elena smiled as she remembered all the mischief in which she and Rainer had created, as well as the pranks which they had played. Elena smiled widened as she remembered how the Teacher's had never suspected their 'Golden Girl'. Elena had been a teachers pet, yet had been involved with many of the pranks the school had experienced.

Elena couldn't help but notice that Daemon was gorgeous, even more so than Tseng whom she admired as brother more than anything else. The tall silver haired Soldier would have put an angel to shame. Being a soldier he obviously was well toned, (_very_ well toned). His perfect and unblemished face was breathtakingly beautiful, having sharp cheekbones, lips which promised smiles able to melt ice burgs. Elena tried to concentrate on the conversation, instead of the 6 foot 2 Soldier.

There was a knock at the door, the men froze. Before they could do anything Elena had bounded across the room looked through the peep hole, unlocked and unbolted the door and flung it open. Three girls, who looked about Elena's age stood in the door way.

Elena squealed in happiness as she greeted her friends. She introduced her friends to the men. "Guy's this is Krystal Ward" Elena said indicating to a girl with long sapphire blue hair and mercury grey eyes, who nodded. She then introduced a black haired girl with hazel/green eyes "She's Carrie Ninja" Carrie gave a smile. The remaining girl had copper coloured hair and sharp silver eyes, Elena introduced her as Kirsty Pangpond. Elena introduced the males who occupied the apartment, and invited her friends in. Krystal said apologetically, "I have to go somewhere, sorry El". Carrie and Kirsty shrugged, "We can stay" Carrie said.

Elena beamed. "See you, Krystal" The three girls called to their retreating friend, Krystal waved in return. The three girls were soon yakking to the Soldiers, neither Carrie or Kirsty had met Rainer as they had met Elena in the slums.

As the conversation lulled, Elena asked the room "Who wants some hot chocolate and choc chip cookies?" Rainer nodded enthusiastically, he knew Elena made fantastic hot chocolate. Daemon laughed at his friend's enthusiasm and also nodded. Reno perked up at the mention of cookies "Sure, why not babe" he said, earning him a death glare from the blonde. Rude gave a nod to show is agreement and Carrie and Kirsty both yelled "Score!" Elena said "Be back as soon as I make the hot chocolate"

There was an uncomfortable silence, as Elena vacated the room, which lasted till she re-appeared with a tray with seven mugs of hot chocolate, and a _huge_ plate of choc chip cookies and double coated Tim Tams. The hot chocolate had whipped cream on the top.

The atmosphere was lighter as they consumed the goodies. "Tish graf hofoclate ena" Reno said through a mouthful of hot chocolate and cookies. The others looked at him alarmed.

Elena looked disgusted and amused at the same time "Sorry I didn't quite catch that" she said. Reno swallowed the cookies with a mouthful hot chocolate, before saying "I said 'This is great hot chocolate Elena'". The others nodded their agreement. Elena smiled at him blushing "Thanks" she said.

Reno followed Daemons lead. Biting off both ends of the Tim Tam, using the Tim Tam as a straw. He was shocked how good the results tasted. "T'at t'ste 'ood" he said. The girls looked annoyed, and disgusted, "Reno don't talk with you mouthful" Elena said. Reno stuck his tongue out, and quickly swallowed his food "Sorry Lena" he said, though he clearly wasn't repentant.

Elena glared at the redhead "Don't call me 'Lena'. It's E-L-E-N-A" she said. Reno feigned hurt "But Rufus and Gun call you 'Lena' and 'Laney' and that Krystal chick called you El. Why can't I?" Elena looked smug "Only family, good or close friends can call me by my nick names". Reno pouted "Aw, aren't I any of those?" Elena looked amused "No I just met you". Reno pouted in silence.

Reno suddenly asked "Did you make these cookies?" Elena looked puzzled as she answered "No I bought them. Why?" Reno's natural smirk appeared "I could make better cookies" he boasted. Elena raised an eyebrow "You can make better choc chip cookies than Arnotts Biscuits?" Reno still smirking said "Yup". Rude rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses at this.

"Prove it" Elena challenged.

"Can't I don't have the ingredients" Reno said quickly

"I do" Elena said triumph fully

"Shit!... I mean fine I will" stuttered Reno

Carrie, Kirsty, Rude, Rainer and Daemon watched the exchange with interest and amusement. "Well this should be interesting" Daemon commented. Rude privately agreed adding in his mind, _"This will also be a disaster."_

Rude watched as Elena gave Reno the needed ingredients, and asked "Do you need a recipe?" Reno looked shocked "Me? A recipe heck no!" Elena shrugged "Suit yourself" she said as she left the room, turning the oven on to 180˚C. Before she closed the door turned around Elena said "Bake them for 1 hour okay?" Reno nodded.

Reno looked at the ingredients, and muttered "So what, if I've never made cookies before how hard can it be?"

* * *

A/N This is where I'll leave it. I don't think that Rude was wrong when he sensed impending disaster. Reviewers get a cup of Elena's hot chocolate.

Ha, loyal reviewers get more than cookies. Sweatdrop, if carrietheninja and pangpond don't like the way I described you, PM me with how you want to look and I will change it. I apologize to pangpond as I don't know your name I just gave you the name of one my friends. Soz again if you don't like it send me the name you want me to change it to and I will fix it. So if you readers have any problems feel free to PM me.

Oh yeah, I think I'll adopt the policy of the more reviews I get the faster I will update, C'mon only eight reviews? I think my story deserves more than that! So to all the readers please take half a minute to tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything that belongs to Square-Soft/Enix.

* * *

**Chapter ****6**

Reno looked at the ingredients in front of him he ate some choc chips, "The only thing baking cookies involves is, is putting different things inside a bowl" Reno decided. Reno dumped all the self raising flour which Elena had given him into a bowl, Reno than added milk. He than added some sort of powder, which he found in Elena's laundry, thinking it was baking power. He chuckled "Elena will have ta hide the ingredients I need better than that, if she want's to jinx me" he said as ate some more choc chips.

He ate some more choc chips while he stirred the ingredients, adding sugar, and what Elena had left of Vanilla essence (which was about half a bottle). Reno ate more choc chips, as he opened a small bottle. "Oops" Reno said as he knocked the bottle into the mixture, "Oh well". Reno than added the choc chips. Reno then used the electronic beater which Elena had provided, Splat! Went a third of the mixture covering Reno with cookie dough, the mixture also went 'Splat' onto the kitchen walls, Reno cursed quietly.

Reno then spooned what was left of the mixture onto the trays, which Elena had thoughtfully out baking paper on. He put the trays into the oven. An hour later, Reno using oven gloves took the cookies from the oven.

He walked into the living room, where the others had been patiently playing poker to kill time. "Ta da!" Reno said proudly as he presented his cookies for inspection. They gaped at him before turning their attention to the cookies. Elena quickly grabbed her camera and snapped a few shots of Reno. Elena shuddered to think about the state of her kitchen. They looked at the biscuits.

"…" said Rude.

"Um… er" went Elena

"Whoa!" Kirsty cried

"Erm" said Daemon

"Oookkaaayyy" Carrie said

"Well… Uh… Okay" stuttered Rainer

"What?!" Reno demanded.

Elena asked "Ah, Reno why are the cookies _green_?" Rude pointed to the bottle in one of the cookies, in which they could make out …een …od …ouring. Elena would have bet the words read 'Green Food Colouring'. Elena had to ask "Um, Reno why did you add green food colouring in the cookies?"

Reno looked defensive "I didn't do it on purpose. I knocked the bottle in by accident". Elena was not impressed "Then why, pray tell did you leave the bottle in the cookie mixture, why didn't you take the bottle out". Reno had no answer, but had the decency to look sheepish.

Rainer and Daemon looked at the cookies. Daemon asked "Er… Reno were these meant to be choc chip cookies, by any chance?" Reno glared at the Soldier "Of course. Why?" The silver haired soldier answered "Because I can't see many choc chips at all".

Reno said as he looked at the cookies "You must be blind, there are plenty of…" Reno stopped short as he realized that Daemon was right. There looked to be only ten choc chips, scattered through out two dozen biscuits. Elena looked annoyed "Reno, I gave you a full packet of chocolate chips, what happened to them?" Reno looked defensive "I wanted to make sure that the chocolate was fresh".

Daemon, and Rude gawped at Reno, Rainer looked at Reno as if he was on crack, Elena giggled she hadn't been expecting an excuse like that. Carrie and Kirsty were laughing outright. Reno beamed at his companions "Who wants the first cookie?" he asked. Rude made a strangled noise before grabbing his phone, which he pretended to answer, as an excuse to leave the room. Carrie and Kirsty mumbled something about being late for work, before hastily promising to visit Elena again, and hurriedly leaving the apartment.

Rainer asked desperately "Where's your toilet Elena?" he dashed in the direction which she pointed him. "Daemon, I need you to help me clean the kitchen" Elena said franticly. Daemon looked relived, and then hurriedly nodded as the two took refuge in the kitchen.

Reno shrugged and said "More for me". Reno picked up a cookie and almost broke his teeth in an attempt to bite it. "Reno why is the concrete powder inside the kitchen?" Elena called. Reno looked at the cookies "Oops!" he said. Elena poked her head out of the kitchen "…You didn't" she said shocked. Reno looked defensive "So I make a mistake give me a break!" Elena looked at him incredulously, before ducking back into the kitchen.

Elena and Daemon cleaned up the kitchen, after about an hour they returned to Elena's living room and watched TV.

It was about 10:30 when Elena said "Go home all of you. I don't need to be protected". Rainer, Daemon, and Reno looked like they were going to protest, Rude however remained expressionless.

Elena glared at the men "I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. I've done so for the past five years". The men looked at each other, put didn't move. Elena sighed in frustration "Put it this way; if you're still here by the time I reach 'Ten' I will force feed you Reno's Cement Chip Cookies". This caused three of the men's eyes to widen in fear as they made a hasty, but dignified retreat the apartment. Leaving Reno and Elena alone

Reno scowled "My cookies aren't _that_ bad" he said defensively. Elena rolled her eyes, a gesture which would be frequently be used in the redhead Turks presence in the near future. Not that Elena knew at the time, though. Elena wanted nothing more than to have a peaceful night, which she knew would be impossible to attain with Reno around.

Elena frowned as she thought about a way to get rid of her unwanted guest. The blonde smiled evilly as she thought of a plan and a back up plan to get rid of the Turk. Elena said firmly "You can go now Reno". The redhead shook his head stubbornly "Make me" he said smirking.

Elena glared at him "Fine. Just remember, you asked for it" she said, with that she began to hurl Reno's cookies at their creator. Reno tried to dodge, but the petite girl had surprisingly accurate aim.

"Ouch! Stop it! Ow!" the redhead yelped.

"Crap" Reno said as a cookie missed his face by centimetres. Reno then gave his signature smirk as he said "Hah! I'm still here". Unfortunately he didn't see Elena's fist until he felt it make contact with the side of his jaw. Reno felt himself flying, before landing unceremoniously on his backside a few metres outside Elena's apartment.

The blond gave him a smug smirk before locking and bolting the door. Reno got and winced as he felt his jaw before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. _"Damn," _he thought as he took a drag,_ "She could sure pack a punch for girl, 'specially for one as small as her"._

Reno looked around surreptitiously, he hoped that no one had seen his undignified exit from Elena's apartment; he had a reputation after all. Reno brightened when he remembered that he had seen a bar near by. Signature smirk back in place, Reno sauntered towards the location of the bar. The night was young, and Reno planned to drink the rest of the night away. In fact he had hopes to pick up one of the bars patrons or staff.

An hour passed before Elena went to sleep.

-------

_Elena is a__sleep_

_Meanwhile_

In the slums of Midgar a black clad hooded and, cloaked figure waited in a dingy alley way. The alley way was poorly lit, and it was impossible to see the figures face. Another figure, wearing the same assemblage of cloths, entered the ally way and walked up to the first, the second person was at least three inches taller than the first.

The second figure spoke "It seems, we under estimated the Turks. Get rid of them". The shorter of the two nodded and whispered something barely audible. The taller one, who seemed to be in charge replied "No, I know you feel some bond towards Elena, though for what reasons I know not. This does not involve her unless she gets in the way, you know that the only person we are really after is Rufus Shinra. The Turks however have made it clear that they will constantly hinder us. Dispose of them and we will fulfil our end of the bargain".

With that the taller one left. The other figure lingered a few moments before they to swept out of the alleyway, a plan already formulating in their head.

* * *

A/N Finally we are getting into the plot.Oh yeah, pictures of Reno covered in green cookie dough go to pangpond and carrietheninja. Anyway I won't be doing the next chapter till I get at least three reviews, so sorry in advance to my two loyal reviewers. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks to Ruby, for the needed reviews. Sorry for the wait. I had horrendous writers block for this chapter, so I apologise in advance if the chapter sucks, plus things came up.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything that belongs to Square-Soft/Enix.

* * *

**Chapter ****7**

The next day at work Elena was summoned to Rufus office to talk about 'yesterday's incident'. Elena felt a pang of guilt over the man she shot as she made her way to Rufus' office. Before she could knock she heard him snarl something about "Avalanche… Ancient… I don't care if you have a hangover …. take care of it". The office door swung open, revealing Reno and Rude. Rude nodded to Elena while Reno smirked, at her questioning look. "Turk business babe" Reno said still smirking.

Elena's eye's narrowed dangerously. Unfortunately before she had the chance to inflict any damage onto the annoying Turk, Rufus called her to his office.

-------

After leaving Rufus' office Elena had returned to her desk. The day dragged by, Elena surprisingly found herself awaiting Reno's return. Elena heard a commotion, as she saw Rainer and Daemon make their way towards her. Elena brightened, she knew that Rainer would make things interesting, and Daemon… Well his god like beauty was already taking effect on the other females on the floor. Elena snickered, pitying the poor smutz who had to clean up the drool.

The two Soldiers sauntered up to Elena. "Hey, Laney" Rainer said cheerfully. "Hi Elena" daemon greeted with a charming smile. Elena looked at the silver haired Soldier with suspicion, not deceived by his charming smile. The wicked twinkle in his eye would have given Reno's a run for its money.

"Hey" Elena said suspiciously. Before Elena could ask what he had done, the building was pierced by several high pitched screams. Elena whirled around to see several interns running from towards the lift as if their lives depended on it. Elena stared. The people running were all males.

Before Elena could react, Rufus walked onto the floor followed by a panther. He gave the soldiers a glacial glare that would have put a blizzard to shame. Rufus still glaring at the Soldiers "I take it that you though it would be amusing to shut Dark Nation in the male lavatory, after spiking the fifth floor's coffee supply with laxatives" he said coolly. The panther growled obviously not amused by the prank.

Elena looked surprised, "Ru- Mr President, how did you know they spiked-". Rufus cut Elena off "The fools stole the chemical from the lab" Rufus shot the Soldier a stern look before continuing "Believe it or not, we do keep tabs on our equipment".

The Soldiers looked innocent, or attempted to. Rufus raised an eyebrow, before saying "Don't even _pretend_ to not know what I'm talking about. 1) Reno gives me the exact same look after getting into mischief. 2) Remember security cameras". Rainer and Daemon gave up on trying to look innocent.

Unlike Reno however the silver haired solder knew how to get away with the pranks, _without_ finding: a mountain of paper work on his table, his pay docket, or being sent on easy but horrible missions. Daemon made his expressive face go blank "Sorry Sir, but at least we got Miss Snobby Stuck up, Clarice Cardinia" he said his eyes twinkling mischievously the whole time, showing that he wasn't in the slightest bit repentant.

Rufus almost shuddered at the name. Almost. However he managed to keep his glacial expression, even as he winced inwardly. He had seen rocks with more personality than Clarice, her personality was so shallow that a fish would have drowned. Rufus merely said "Hmmm", as he left for his office.

Much to the delight of Elena, the Soldiers informed her that they were staying the rest of the day. Tseng, on the other hand was less than happy. Several pranks later the Soldiers were forced to give up on destroying the third floor occupants, as Tseng promised them that if they didn't stop he would "Loose the ability to reproduce children". As they were soldiers of some intelligence (cough Zack cough jk) they wisely decided not to try the Turks temper.

-------

Reno and Rude entered the Shinra building. Reno was pissed, thanks to some blond, whose hair resembled a chocobo they had failed to capture the Ancient. Reno smirked as he perked up slightly at the thought of annoying Elena. Reno's smirk faded, and turned into a scowl, as he saw the petite girl laughing with the silver haired soldier she had met the previous night.

Reno's eyes narrowed as the silver haired soldier kissed Elena's hand, and gave her a blood red long stemmed rose which he seemed to produce from thin air. Reno didn't know why but he scowled as Elena blushed as she took the rose and nodded to a question that seemed to have been asked. "_Naw… It couldn't be…"_ Reno thought. Reno shrugged mentally. He and Rude now were heading to give their report to Rufus, who would most definitely NOT be impressed with the Ancient's escape.

-------

The two Turks left Rufus' office after being thoroughly blasted by the young President. After reaching their floor via the elevator, Reno felt that he was defrosting slightly from the Arctic blast he had received from Rufus. Rude as usual seemed devoid of all emotions.

They arrived just in time to see the two soldiers leave. Reno heard Daemon say "…ena see you at six". Reno frowned as his head snapped to see the blushing blonde, who nodded. Reno smiled evilly, thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to tease the blonde.

Elena looked up in time to see the evil smile appear on the mischievous Turks face. Elena knew that this would mean trouble for her later. "_Though it does make him look rather attractive… I did NOT just think of Reno as attractive"_ Elena mentally berated herself.

-------

_In a decrepit basement in the slums of Midgar._

A ring of eight hooded cloaked figures rose to their feet as their similarly clad leader entered the room. The only difference between the appearance of the leader were the gold bands which ran around the sleeves and bottom hem of his cloak.

The leader looked around the gathering and said "Begin operation Lion and Ox brothers". The leader spoke in a smooth baritone identifying him as male. The eight figures bowed, before exiting the room, with the murmurs of "Yes Lord".

Behind the hood the Lord smiled. It so was cold, evil and twisted that even Tseng would have had trouble trying not to shudder. A maniacal glint showed in the Lords eyes "Revenge will be mine… Rufus" he said with a truly insane smile.

* * *

A/N As I said before sorry for the wait. A rose to Ruby for going back to review every chapter. I tried to give small hints that Reno is developing feeling for Elena and visa versa. So what do you think? 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N O.O Sorry for taking so long to update. My muses abandoned me for another universe. Hopefully this longer and slightly more eventful chapter will make up for it. WARNING LOT'S OF SCENE CHANGES!

Oh yeah, I need a name for the group of bad guys, and I'm very open to suggestions. For those who forgot, there are eight members with the leader they make nine all together, the leaders is nuttier than Nutella and Peanut butter put together. They wear black hooded cloak (think Grim Reaper cloak mixed with Organisation XIII), they aren't after the Turks, but will eliminate them because they would protect Rufus, whom they are really after.

"_Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything that belongs to Square-Soft/Enix.

* * *

**Chapter ****8**

It was the next day at work and Elena was thinking about her date with Daemon. Gun was out visiting an 'informant' in Sector Seven, for information on whatever '_Avalanche_' was about. Elena felt sorry for the poor 'informant'. Gun could be _persuasive_ when needed. Staring blankly at her computer, Elena's thoughts drifted the previous evening, her date with Daemon.

-------

_Flashback_

A petite blonde young woman was walking with a tall silver haired man. To many they seemed to be the picture of a young couple in love.

Elena smiled as she and Daemon walked the streets of Midgar. Daemon had his arm casually wrapped around Elena's shoulders. They had gone to the movies, followed by dinner in a middle-class restaurant.

During the dinner, both had admitted that they had felt no chemistry between them. Both decided that the relationship would be best suited for friendship.

_End Flashback_

_--------_

Elena sighed. She was bored, Rude and Reno were on some sort of mission, something to do with 'AVALANCHE' whatever that was. The blonde _almost_ wished that Reno was still in the office. Almost being the key word. The mischievous redhead had teased her unmercifully when he had arrived to work, late as usual. The two Turks were currently out on a mission; Elena had overheard Rufus saying "… I want…… don't care… paying you to get a job done… Go!" They had left at 10ish in the morning, it was know 2:30 and there was still no sign of the Turks.

Staring out the window Elena let out another sigh, imagining she was any were else than Shin-Ra head quarters doing paperwork. Overcome with boredom, Elena's mind took her off to Costa Del Sol, with the beautiful beaches, with pristine sand, the fresh crisp smell of the briny ocean-

**KKKAABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!**

Elena was jolted out of her day dream, when the building shook slightly, heading towards the origin sound, Elena went to the nearest window. Elena frowned as she eliminated 'earthquake' for possible cause when she saw smoke rising from Sector Seven. Elena guessed that someone had let off a bomb.

Elena bit her lip. Elena knew that a lot of people occupied Sector Seven. She hoped that Rufus and the Turks had nothing to do with the explosion, however she knew that there was no way anyone else could be responsible. Even with all the explosives stolen that were, combined with the ones on the black market put together, wouldn't even make a dent on Sector Seven, let alone blow it up. The only place with the resources to make a bomb with that power was, the Shin-Ra Electric Company, and the person who ran the company was Rufus, her half brother.

Elena had noticed that Rufus was a lot colder now than when he was a kid, but he wouldn't risk killing hundreds of innocent people jus to get what he wanted… would he?

--------

_On a rooftop in Midgar_

A group of nine people stood in a circle, a watching their leader swear viciously, as he cursed the Turks for making it near impossible for _him_ to get near Rufus. Few of his 'group' were truly loyal, as most either joined and served in fear, or were blackmailed. The leader stopped cursing aloud. _"Damn! I don't have a plan to separate Rufus from his Turks… I need to find a way to weaken their loyalty to him"_ he thought, when an explosion in the direction of Sector Seven caught his attention.

Despite his very questionable sanity the leader was still very intelligent. He knew that the only one with the power to cause such an explosion was Rufus and his Electricity Company. An evil smile lit his face, _"I can use this to my advantage"_ he thought. Aloud he said "Rufus you are one step closer to your down fall".

--------

_With Elena in Shin-Ra building._

It was about half an hour after the explosion, and Elena was trying to focus on her work. She was failing miserably as she tried to convince herself that Rufus was not behind the explosion. Giving up on her work, Elena went to see Rufus.

However when she reached his office, she heard him say coldly that he didn't want to be disturbed. Elena glared, at his door. She hated that he was being so cold. Elena knew that Rufus didn't want any one to know about their link as siblings, but he still didn't have to act like an iceberg was shoved up his ass.

Still glaring Elena left, mentally cursing. Many would have given up on seeing the icy company President. However Elena was nothing if not persistent. She knew that Rufus kept Turk with him incase, against all odds someone had infiltrated the building he would have some sort of protection besides his own flawless shooting skills, which had only increased in skill since their childhood. Elena didn't know which Turk was guarding Rufus, but whoever it was they were a Turk, nothing more needed to be said.

"_How can I talk to Rufus without getting my brains blown out? I can't sneak in by causing a distraction.1)They'll think it's one of Reno's pranks or 2) They'll see though what it is… a distraction to see Rufus and 3) I doubt I'll be able to sneak past without the Turk noticing. I can't use the air-conditioning vents, way to predictable, and they'll be able to hear me coming, and'll probably shoot me before I can show my face… damn echoes... Even I did manage to make it into the office and show my face, I'll be shot as Turk instincts take over"_ Elena thought.

Her brown eyes lit up as she thought of the perfect way to talk to Rufus. All she had to do was find the equipment, which she was sure she could find within the building. It was Shin-Ra after all, the building seemed to be have everything invented (most likely because most of the things were developed, within the building via Hojo and his team of scientists). A determined look took over her features as she began to look for the needed equipment, unaware that Tseng's dark, sharp eyes had watched her every move since she had left her desk.

--------

_In a helicopter over Midgar._

Rude impassive was laced with concern as he looked at his redheaded partner. Reno had received extensive injuries, from the blond Chocobo haired man and his gang. Rude suspected that the sword, blond with the hair that resembled a Chocobo, wielded weighed more than; the Ancient Aerith, the busty brunette Tifa and, Elena all combined. 'Chocobo Head' as Reno had named him, seemed to be a rogue Soldier, as the mans fighting skills seemed to be better than some First Class Soldiers. There was no way that 'Chocobo Head' was not a Soldier… or at least trained by one.

Rude also had sustained some injuries, but none were as sever as Reno. Though Rude was sure that Reno would survive, Rufus would be less than happy as Reno would be out of commission for at least a fortnight. They would have to find a replacement for Reno. Rude could see several frozen or terrified people leaving Head Quarters. Rude had a feeling that the poor computer plumber was yet to thaw and recover, after the last Turk recruitment.

Rude remembered that Reno had given the poor plumber the directions for the recruitment room, instead of the staff room which had a ruptured pipe. Rude pitied the plumber, as the poor man had left in shock with a glacial glare and several bullet grazes courtesy of Rufus. The man had nearly fallen out the 7th floor window trying to avoid the bolt material that was being unleashed at him. It took them three days to find another plumber to fix the pipe, and only after an annoyed Rufus signed a contract ensuring that their life would not be risk.

Rude shook his head. Rufus would not be pleased about Reno's injuries.

--------

_Shin-Ra Building (Head Quarters)_

Elena's eyes narrowed in determination. It was now or never. (A/N I was gonna stop here but I felt bad about the slow update, so read on). Camera-check, rope-check, clips-check, harness-check.

Elena lowered herself over the edge of the building, (A/N imagine that she's doing the opposite of rock climbing, she's walking down the building, using the same rope system as rock climbing) and slowly lowered herself down to Rufus' window, when she reached there she knocked against the glass.

When Rufus turned around the look on his face was priceless. He looked like Reno had started to give out perfectly good lollies and chocolates, and had sworn to stop drinking. All in all Elena was glad she brought a camera as she snapped pictures of the stunned expression on Rufus and the Turks face (Something like this OoO, you now jaws gaping, wide eyes etc).

After Rufus recovered from his shock and regained his composure and icy mask, he opened the window, allowing Elena to crawl in. "Go" Rufus said icily to the Turk on duty. The Turk hesitated a moment before leaving.

Elena looked at Rufus as she mentally counted down; 3… 2… 1…

"What did you think you were doing?" Rufus asked in an icy tone, his facial expression would have made Hell freeze over, and make Antarctica look like a tropical paradise.

Elena frowned as she ignored his question, and asked "Did you get Reno and Rude to set off a bomb in Sector Seven?"

Rufus glared icily at her. "Miss Elena that is none of your business. It is a matter to be known only between me and my Turks. You are not paid to do nothing, you may leave". Rufus said softly.

Elena was now positive that he was responsible. "Yes Mr. _President_" she said hotly with a heated glare that would have melted Antarctica down. Elena left the room in a huff.

In the shadows Tseng watched and murmered under his breath "Not bad Elena".

**SLAM!**

The Turk who was waiting outside jumped slightly. He swore inwardly that he had felt the building shudder, and made a mental note never to piss the young woman off.

Inside his office Rufus winced. He would definitely need to get new door, as the current one now had a huge crack through the middle. Rufus rubbed his temples, Elena was upset with him. He would have to make it up to her somehow.

--------

The helicopter, had landed on the roof of Shin-Ra Head Quarters. Reno limped out leaning heavily on Rude. While the bald Turk was hurt, it wasn't anything compared to Reno, who had not only fought AVALANCHE, but had also planted the bomb was definitely worse for wear. Reno had only just made it out before it exploded, by jumping onto the helicopter. Though the redhead loathed to admit it, these were the most severe injuries he had received in a long time. He would definitely be out of commission for at least ten days.

--------

Elena stormed back to the roof to collect her equipment, muttering about cold callous bastards. She was greeted by the sight of a hurt Rude and a severely injured Reno. Elena paled when she saw their condition.

"_Fuck"_ Reno swore mentally. He didn't know why but he didn't like Elena to see him in such a valunerable state. His thoughts were interrupted however, as the normally bubbly chatty blonde, pulled his free arm and draped it over her shoulders. She said seriously "Come on, let's get you guys to the hospital", referring to the fully equipped, sick bay.

The trio silently made their way to the infirmary. Nothing needed to be said. _"Hundreds died today by my hands, just so that you could get AVALANCHE and the Ancient"._ Reno thought bitterly. _"Damn you Rufus. You really are an Arrogant, Callous, Calculating, Controlling, Selfish, Cold, Bastard"_, he added to his thoughts.

As they reached the infirmary, Elena suddenly broke the silence "Where is Gun?" she asked causing the two Turks to freeze.

* * *

A/N I didn't know if they captured Aerith before or after the Sector Seven incident, as unfortunately I haven't played the game, all I know is that they did catch her, but she was rescued by Cloud and Co. It doesn't matter though Avalanche doesn't have a large role in this fic. I'm also not sure about the numbers of people killed in Sector Seven, so I guessed. 

# Sorry if any of the information I not correct, like I said I haven't played the game so I wouldn't know a lot of details, like how far Sector Seven is from the original Shin-Ra building, so I guessed. I don't think that it'll mess with the plot of the game though. I read some where that Reno actually jumped onto the waiting helicopter after escaping Sector Seven and the fight with AVALANCHE.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Yay, the next chappie up. Maybe I should let Reno continue to threaten Bob. A _smidge_ of Relena.

"_Thoughts"_

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything that belongs to Square-Soft/Enix. Though I wish I do.

* * *

**Chapter ****9**

Before either Turk could reply, Tseng's crisp voice cut through the air. "Elena this not the time or place to discuss that. Escort Reno and Rude to the Infirmary, than come to my office. We will discuss your sister there."

Elena gave a curt nod as she did what Tseng had told her to do. She couldn't help but admire the Turk leader; he was always so, cool, calm and collected. Not to mention good looking. Elena liked Tseng as an older brother who she always wanted to impress, that did not however stop the smile that crept up on her face, or the slight blush that showed on her cheeks.

Reno watching her out the corner of his eyes scowled faintly. Smirking inwardly, he flinched as if pain, allowing a pained expression to come to his face.

Elena was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Reno cringe. A look of concern lit her face. "Are you okay Reno?" she asked as she tightened her arm around his waist. With a grimace of pain Reno nodded. With a look of concern Elena scooted closer towards Reno to help support him.

Reno eyes twinkled mischievously, while still smirking inwardly. Behind his sunglasses Rude rolled his eyes. He knew that though badly injured Reno had received worse injuries, and had complained about seeking medical attention. Rude knew Reno only wanted Elena's attention; he couldn't seem to resist the spirited blonde.

---------

After leaving the two injured Turks in the infirmary Elena went to Tseng's office and knocked on the door, going in after hearing Tseng say "Enter." "Sir?" Elena questioned. "Sit down please Elena" Tseng said coolly.

Feeling nervous Elena sat down in the seat in front of Tseng's desk. Tseng spoke again "I'm afraid that I have received information that Turk Gun perished in the tragedy of Sector Seven today." Elena felt tears some to her eyes. This was all Rufus's fault. True Gun may have perished another day, but if Rufus hadn't sent Gun to Sector Seven she would be alive.

Elena forced herself to listen as she realised that, Tseng was once again speaking. "Unfortunately we are low on Turk numbers. With Gun dead, as well as others, and with Reno unable to work for at least a week we are looking to recruit someone to join the ranks of the Turks. Would you like to join Elena?" Tseng said quietly in his smooth voice.

Elena's oh so intelligent answer was "…Eh?" Could she really join the group which had taken hundreds of lives, in the hours earlier?

--------

_With Reno and Rude_

Rude, having been patched up was now sitting nest to a grumpy hospitalized Reno. Reno despised being in the infirmary, the only thing that kept him there, was the fact that Tseng had threatened Reno's pay check, threatening to dock his pay unless the rested till he was sufficiently recovered. Unfortunately for Rude, Reno's vocal chords had not been damaged, and were in full use.

Reno was bored. So he decided to try to get his silent partner to talk. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to get a reply from his stoic friend, not even when he had mentioned the busty brunette from AVALANCHE that Rude seemed to have admired. 

Giving up on that tactic Reno tried another approach "Do you reckon Gun made it?"

"…" Rude replied

"How do you think Rufus is gonna to react?" Reno tried

"…"

"Barney is a purple dinosaur, who needs to learn something other than fact '2 plus 2' is 4, maybe 3 plus 36?" Reno said innocently.

"…" Rude blinked. Unfortunately for Reno this reaction was hidden behind the Turks sunglasses, which seemed to be welded to his face.

Extremely bored and desperate, Reno yelled, "Look! There's Barney with a flying donkey!"

To Reno's increasing dismay, a passing nurse, who had only heard the last comment, thought that the redhead was hallucinating, and immediately said that was to have a healthy diet, excluding junk and sugary food as well as alcohol.

At that Reno, really stared to really hallucinate, claiming that Sponge Bob Square Pants wanted his EMR.

--------

_Tseng's office_

Tseng raised an eyebrow at Elena's… answer. "So? Yes or No"

-------

_Rude and Reno (Infirmary)_

After Reno 'convinced' (meaning threatening the poor woman, till she agreed) the nurse to let him continue his present diet, i.e. sugar, alcohol, junk, sugar, sugar, alcohol, alcohol and alcohol. Reno asked "I wonder who's gonna be the new recruit?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" said a cheerful-I-know-something-you-don't-know-voice. The two men turned to see a petite blonde woman, followed by their black haired Turk leader.

"Laney, there you are! Just the person I wanted to see, so any um… _new developments_" Reno said hopefully. Elena's smile which looked slightly forced, dropped as she gave him a glare, telling Reno that he would have to try a different approach to get the information. "Don't call me 'Laney' its Elena. E-L-E-N-A" snapped the annoyed Elena.

"Aw, please tell me _Lena_" Reno said smirking. Though inwardly frowned, there was something different about the blonde, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Before the blonde could do anymore damage to the annoying red haired second in command. Rude said "Sir. Who is the new Turk recruit?"

Tseng smiled "You're looking at her."

Reno's jaw dropped, "What that bimbo? There is no way she could be a Turk, she's just a little rich girl. Mummy's little darling."

Tseng said blandly with the slightest hint of amusement "I suggest you shut up Reno before Elena electrocutes you with _your_ EMR." Reno turned to see a very pissed Elena, adjusting his EMR to a VERY painful voltage.

Reno was stunned. He hadn't even noticed his weapon go missing. Reno grinned "Not bad… _Rookie_" he said, knowing that Tseng wouldn't let Elena fry him. _"Maybe Lena joining won't be too bad"_ Reno thought.

"Elena, as much as I would like you to fry Reno, please do not. We are short handed as it is at the moment" Tseng ordered firmly.

Elena looked like Christmas was cancelled. Her face brightened which wiped the grin off Reno's face, "Can I shoot him? Please... Sir?" She asked enthusiastically. Tseng merely shook his head _"Things are definitely going to be interesting from now on"_ he thought to himself, as he took in Elena's once again, crestfallen expression.

--------

_Shin-Ra building 10 pm_

Elena was sitting on the roof of Shin-Ra HQ. She had wanted a quiet place to think about what had happened earlier, that day. Her muffled sobs filled the air. Her sister was dead. Hundreds of people were dead. She had joined the very cause of their deaths.

---------

_Shin-Ra Infirmary_

It was late. Rude had left hours earlier. Reno felt like he was going insane, he was bored _"This is freaking stupid. I will die of boredom"_ he thought, _"If not I won't survive the crap they give me to eat. They call that stuff food?"_ he shuddered at the memory of his dinner, which was _healthy_. The only thing which resembled anything close to unhealthy was the frozen yoghurt he had eaten for dessert. Reno sulked as his sugar cravings grew, especially for… chocolate.

Reno brightened. He remembered that there was a vending machine outside the staffroom. Reno then groaned as he remembered that the staffroom was at the top floor, and his injuries were definitely a hindrance.

Reno scanned the room, he wanted something chocolaty to eat, hopefully someone had left a bar of chocolate behind. No such luck. He spotted a wheelchair next to his bed head. _"Well since I'm in a wheelchair I'm technically 'resting', now Tseng can't dock my pay"_ he thought smirking. Without another thought, he grabbed his crutches and used them to help him into the wheelchair. Reno left the infirmary, bringing his crutches with him.

He made it to a vending machine with no problems, and was on his way back to the lifts when he noticed that the door leading to the roof was slightly a jar. He tensed as his Turk senses kicked in. Due to years of constant danger, he could faintly hear muffled sobs. Reno instincts told him that there was no immediate threat in the area. Reno wondered who would be in the building at this hour. Even Rufus had gone home.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Reno used his crutches and slowly made his way up the stairs. He pushed the door, which opened quietly. Reno saw the back of a petite blonde person. Before he could make another move he heard the sound of the safety being turned off a gun. He saw Elena pointing her gun at him, eyeing him with suspicion.

"Not bad Rookie. Are you planning to shoot me?" Reno drawled. He knew that she wasn't going to shoot him… well hoped anyway. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. He wondered why she was crying, Reno was determined to find out the reason.

Elena relaxed slightly as he said that. "You can't be too careful, when you've lived in the slums" she said as she, put the safety feature back on, and put the weapon away. "Shouldn't you be resting in the _infirmary_?" she asked pointedly, as she turned around and sat down looking in the same direction as before.

"Nah" Reno said, sitting down next to her. "I'll get plenty of rest when I die" he said lightly. "You're insufferable" Elena grumbled, wondering why he was here with her anyway.

"Why were crying?" Reno asked.

"I wasn't crying" Elena lied, defensively.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Laney, Laney, Laney... Lena. If you want to be a good Turk, you'll need to learn to lie a hell of a lot better. Even if I wasn't a Turk, which I am, I can tell that you've been crying. Your eyes are red and puffy" Reno said smugly, "Now tell me."

"No. Why should I?" Elena said flatly. "Look Reno, go away. Leave me alone. I can't deal with you at the moment. You're not one the top 100 people I would tell about my problems, I haven't known you that long, and what little I do know about you id that you are a; cocky, insensitive, womanizing jerk. **So leave me ALONE!**" she said snarled.

Reno frowned. He didn't like this. This was very out of character for the bright, cheerful, chirpy, bubbly and chatty blonde she always was. Reno wondered what had happened; he had sensed something was wrong with her when she had come in to the infirmary with Tseng. Reno limped over to Elena and sat down next to her.

They sat in silence.

Reno wondered how he could get Elena to tell him why she was crying. Reno knew he could always order Elena to tell him what was wrong, after all injured or not, he was still her superior. But he didn't want to do that, as he wanted his new co-worker to tell him by free will. He wondered if he should get Gun to speak to her, speaking of which…

"Hey, Laney do ya know where Gun is?" Reno asked. Elena stiffened at is question, bitting her lip in a bad attempt to stop her tears from resurfacing. Reno heard her breath catch and connected the dots. Gun going with them on the Sector Seven mission. Gun not reporting in. Rude and himself not hearing about her from Tseng. Gun was dead, Reno realised.

"Laney, I'm so sorry" Reno said voice filled with uncharacteristic gentleness. Elena didn't even to pretend to not understand what Reno was apologising about, instead she sobbed into his crumpled navy blue uniform.

Reno wrapped his arms around Elena. He was at a loss about what to do. He wasn't used to comforting women; Reno was more of a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy. Elena was different though. Not only was she a fellow Turk, but there was something about her that screamed innocence, and naivety. Reno decided to try to comfort her anyway.

Reno said softly "You know something Elena? Us Turks consider ourselves a family, strange as it seems. The Turks are just one 'big' ol' family." Reno paused "You know what the number one rule for the Turks is?" Reno felt Elena shake her head, "We look out for each other. As sappy as that is, even I don't question that rule." He finished mako blue eyes soft.

Reno heard Elena's sobs lessen. Elena looked up at Reno and gave him a watery smile "Thanks Reno" she said quietly feeling slightly better. Rising to her feet, Elena looked down at the redhead, and rolled her eyes as she saw the usual cocky arrogant look on his face.

Giving Elena his infamous smirk, he said "You're a Turk know Elena. Turks don't cry. Not even Rookies" his smirk widened as he saw the furious glare that he was receiving from the new Turk, and was actually relieved that he was already injured. He had a feeling that if he weren't injured, Elena would have made his current injuries look painless, compared to the ones she would have given him.

Reno successfully suppressed the urge to flinch as he got up. "C'mon Babe, get your ass home… Unless you want to share my hospital bed." Reno said voice filled with false hope and innocence.

* * *

A/NHopefully I'm not making their relationship progress to fast. Sorry if the chapter was boring, I was going to hold it but I realised that I proably couldn't do to much more in this chapter. I hope that the chapter didn't have to much randomness, but I figured people get desperate when bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Barney, Sponge Bob, or any brand of chocolate mentioned.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Yay, the next chappie up. So sorry about the wait, my muse went on a long undeserved vacation. You know what else happened my USB with all my fanfiction work has disappeared, so when I finally got inspiration I had to start again. You know what?! The worlds HATE this chapter! Not only did I find my USB, but as I was almost finished this chapter my computer spazzed out, and I had to start AGAIN!! ARGGGGGHHH! Relena moments in this chapter.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything belonging to Square-Soft/Enix. Nor am I making any money from this, if I did I'd be sued for all the pretty pennies I did get, plus more which I can't afford to lose, so there now you can't sue me... hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter ****10**

As Elena left the Shin-Ra building she wondered why Rufus had let her join his elite Turks. After all 'dangerous' as a job description was definitely an understatement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The question of why Rufus allowed his precious little sister join the Turks had also entered Reno's mind. After all, Gun as well as many of remaining Turks had also died in the Sector Seven incident hours earlier. Reno cursed. Not only had the failed to capture the Cetra, but they had killed thousands of innocent people when they were forced to retreat due to the chocobo haired ex-soldier.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Flashback__ a few hours with Rufus _

The President of the Electric Company massaged his temples. To say that the day had been a disaster would be an understatement. First of his Turks had been beaten by AVALANCHE. Secondly the number of his Turks had been reduced to three, Gun and the other Turks had been crushed by the Plate in Sector Seven, and third and finally thousands of people had died in the attempted capture of the Cetra Aerith. Rufus scowled, most of his Turks were now dead after facing AVALANCHE, and with Reno in the infirmary for such an extended amount of time, he would need to recruit a new Turk.

Sighing Rufus looked at his desk and immediately noticed a report from Tseng. Rufus smiled he could always rely on the leader of the Turks. What did surprise Rufus though was that Tseng had put a file for a new Turk Recruit on his desk.

Rufus was very surprised that Tseng could have found a possible new recruit so fast. _'I wonder how Tseng could have found a possible Turk so quickly, after all the fight with AVALANCHE happened less than eighteen hours ago. Tseng is quick and efficient at his job, but this is more than I could expect'._ Rufus thought distractedly as he massaged his temples in hope of alleviating his headache.

Rufus looked at the file skipping over the name, as he there was a good chance that the recruit was not up to par with the high standards that all Turks needed. He looked at the results from the tests which all recruits took.

Weapons: Uses a number of fire arms and blades as well as other weapons, though favours pistols, knives and hand guns. Uses Materia well, particularly 'Cure' and 'Summons'.

Abilities: Fantastic hack. Recruit was able to access extremely sensitive information from Shi-Ra files, using a computer which was not connected to the net work. Good with disguises, has a vast knowledge of poisons and antidotes. The Recruit is very fit and has both stamina and endurance.

Weaknesses: Talks too much, and may leak information unintentionally.

Rufus was impressed, he once again wondered how Tseng was able to find such an impressive person so quickly; despite the Recruit's weakness, the file was impressive. Rufus sighed in annoyance, deciding that it would be best to sign his approval of the new recruit so he could leave after a very stressful day. Rufus signed where the file needed his approval, and gave the file to his secretary. The secretary made a copy for the President, before going to give the original file to the Turk Leader.

It wasn't until that Rufus was in his car, and more than halfway home that he realized that he didn't know the new recruits name, looked at the file and frowned. Rufus shook his head mentally. There was no way Tseng would even consider that. Curses filled the night when Rufus found a photo of the new recruit within the file had had been given a copy of, there bold as brass was a picture of his dear half sister.

_End Flashback_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The weeks flew by, and Rufus was still simmering. Elena was proving to be a very adept Turk. The young blonde made only a few beginners mistakes, which was mainly the leaking of information (which was even terribly important). Rufus was gritting his teeth at the lack of reason to fire her (therefore keeping her safe). Rufus regretted not reading the complete file, before signing it.

Reno had long since returned, and teased Elena mercilessly about her "screw ups" as he called them, much to Elena's annoyance. Elena did try hard to keep information to herself, but she just couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut especially around AVALANCHE. Surprisingly the she and Reno seemed to get closer.

After a particularly difficult mission, in which Elena managed to keep her mouth shut and didn't make any "screw ups" Reno announced that they should celebrate by going to one of the many local bars.

Tseng shook his head as Elena glared at her co-worker as he practically danced around the staff room. Rude said expressionlessly "Reno is always looking for reasons to drink". Elena rolled her eyes and nodded. "Fine, but I get to pick the bar. I pick the Moogle Tavern" she said.

"Whatever, yo. You commen' boss?" Reno asked Tseng, who shook his head. Reno shrugged, grabbed Elena's arm and practically dragged her from the building, while Rude followed behind at his own pace. "C'mon hurry up Rude" Reno said as he dragged poor Elena towards the nominated bar. Elena suddenly had a foreboding feeling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Later that night_

Elena sighed in frustration she had lost the coin toss with Rude so now she was left to drive a drunk Reno from the bar. Remembering the saying "that every cloud has a silver lining" Elena tried to find one. Suddenly her face lit up in a wicked smile.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reno groaned as he woke from his alcohol induced sleep. "How's the hangover?" came a smug voice. Reno looked up, eyes still blurry from sleep to see a smirking Elena leaning against the opened door. "Whadda ya doin' in my house" Reno asked grumpily. Elena raised an eyebrow and queried "Your house?" her smirk widened. Reno successfully focused on his surroundings, and blanched. "Shit!" he swore. He wasn't at home. He was in his office.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" Reno demanded. Elena gave him a sweet smile "The last time you got hung-over Tseng made me cover you by doing your paperwork, while you stayed at home. I can't have that happen again can I?" she asked sweetly, she continued before Reno could answer "So this time I made sure that you made it into work. You were even early for once" still smirking Elena turned around to leave.

As Elena left the doorway she called shoulder "Have fun". Reno moaned as he looked at his pile of paper work. It was well over a foot in height. Reno let his head fall onto his desk with a loud "thump" his life sucked. He had a mountain of paperwork, and a hangover. He really shouldn't have played all those games of Solitar yesterday.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Tseng arrived at the Shin-Ra building, he was prepared to use everything in his power to get Elena to once again cover for Reno's drunk ass, and do his paperwork. What he wasn't prepared for was to see the alcohol induced unconscious Reno at his desk. Tseng sighed mentally he should have known something was up when he had seen an abnormally cheerful Elena getting coffee from the staffroom. As Tseng sat down at his desk, he had a feeling that today would be a REALLY long day. The fact that Reno was hung-over and was at work was the main cause of this feeling. Tseng could also feel an impending headache.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reno scowled as he looked at what seemed to be an impossible amount of paper work. He would do anything to get out of doing that paper work today. He heard a knock as his door, looking up he saw Elena with a manila folder her hands. "It's your lucky day we've got a mission together" Elena said simply. "Where's Rude?" Reno asked Elena shrugged.

Reno was surprised he hadn't been on a mission alone with Elena before, sure he had been on mission with her as well as either Tseng or Rude, but that was different. Shrugging mentally Reno leapt from his seat, grabbing the folder from Elena as he exited the room, hangover forgotten. Elena rolled her eyes as she followed her co-worker.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The mission was simple. Collect 1,000,000 gil debt from a gambling tavern owner. Drop gil at headquarters, check out a rumoured anti-Shin-Ra hot house, call it a day. Simple.

The first part of the mission was completed without a hitch. After Reno and Elena persuaded (cough beat up cough) the gambling tavern owner's goons... bodyguards, the owner coughed up the money, realizing that it would be smarter, and less painful to simply pay the debt. After the Turks dropped of the money at the Shin-Ra building they headed towards the anti-Shin-Ra associated building.

The moment Reno entered the empty building he was suspicious, the machines in the building were collecting dust, and for a supposed working business it was very suspicious. It was hard to print business cards if the printers were collecting dust. Reno and Elena slipped into the building unnoticed.

The fact that the building was deserted on what should have been a normal working day was also not right. The building should have been bustling with activity, yet it was emptier than Reno's tie drawer. Navigating their way through the building Reno found a room which was disorganised compared to the rest of the building.

"Rookie, see if you can find anything on the computers" Reno said as he began going through the papers which were strewn across the desk. Elena nodded and started to work her magic with the computer. Frowning Reno realised he had found a copy of the tunnels which ran under the Shin-Ra building.

Making sure that everything was placed back in the exact same place he found them, Reno began to go through the drawers. A gasp immediately brought his attention to his co-worker; Reno quickly made his way over to Elena and looked over her shoulder at the computer screen.

Elena quickly hacked into the computer. A few minutes later she couldn't help but gasp aloud, on the screen were detailed plans on a planned kidnap attempt of Rufus Shinra. "Damn. They mean business" Reno said grimly. The attack was planned a few nights time. "Make copies" Reno said to Elena. "Already done Sir" Elena replied. Reno nodded his head "Let's get out of here Lena. Oh and it's 'Reno' not 'Sir' 'kay" he said.

His usual smirk back in place as they got into the car and headed back to report to Tseng, Reno said "Do ya reckon we'll get a pay rise?" Elena didn't even bother answering.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_On the night of the attack_

Elena waited nervously in anticipation. When they ad given the information to Tseng, the Turk Leader had immediately started planing on how to best defeat their enemies, while keeping as many alive as possible for interrogation. The plans had been sketch about numbers.

Tseng of course had upped the security and surveillance. In fact Rufus was helping out with the operation by relating information from the surveillance room. "Elena are you ready? The Intruders have entered the building" Rufus said in his cold calm voice. "Ready Sir" she replied, both of them had an unspoken agreement to treat each other as boss and employee when they were in the same building.

Nine cloaked figures crept into Shin-Ra head quarters, thinking that they were unnoticed.

"There are nine of them" Rufus said coolly to into his head set. Elena tensed as she readied for the fight. Elena assumed that they would have really good fighting skills if there were only nine of them. The object of this assignment was to neutralise, not kill the targets.

Elena tensed as she heard booted footsteps com closer to her. Jumping up on a nearby desk, Elena decided to use the element of surprise to her advantage. A pair black cloaked figure rushed into the room. Elena jumped onto them from behind, knocking them over. Still using the element of surprise Elena had rendered one unconscious before they realised what happened.

The second cloaked figure quickly recovered. The unknown person grabbed a summon materia **"Baham-"** the figure started to yell. Scared, Elena quickly drew her pistol. Before the summon was finished, Elena shot the person in the head. There was no way she could fight Bahamut (sp?) on her own. Dropping to her hands and knees, the young woman retched; this had been the first person she had killed. Tseng and Rufus had been determined to keep her from killing anyone as long as possible. She had secretly been glad; she didn't know how she could handle killing anyone.

Getting to her feet Elena saw yet another black cloaked figure had entered the room, freezing when they noticed the Turk. The figure immediately recovered and drew a western double bladed sword. Rushing at Elena, the figure made as if to stab the Turk, Elena dodged the strikes but had no time re-draw her gun. Seeing an opening Elena backhanded the cloaked person.

The said person landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. The sword flying through the air landed tip first in to the desk. The hood fell, to reveal long sapphire blue hair and grey eyes. "Krystal?" Elena asked stunned. The blue haired young woman said nothing.

Taking advantage of Elena's shock, Krystal pulled a dagger from her belt before throwing it at the stunned Turk. Elena wasn't quick enough to dodge the knife as it cut through the air and embedded itself in her right shoulder, forcing a cry of pain from her lips. Before Elena could recover Krystal had grabbed her by the throat and had thrown her against the wall, knocking her headset to the ground.

Dazed and bleeding heavily, Elena could only watch in morbid fascination as Krystal pulled the sword from the desk and approached her. Elena subtly reached for her gun, watching as the steel eyed woman raised the sword. Reacting on instinct Elena quickly pulled out her gun and shot her 'friend' below the right collar bone.

The woman's eyes widen in surprise and shock. "Elena how could you?" she asked sounding betrayed. Elena silently raised her gun again, before she could fire Krystal ran from the room. Moments later Elena heard running footsteps approaching, clutching her gun tighter Elena prepared herself to fire if needed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The Turks, their leader, and Rufus had heard Elena's cry of pain though the headsets. Tseng froze before saying calmly into the mouthpiece "Elena are you okay?" "…" "Elena do you can you hear me?" "…" Tseng cursed, either Elena had suddenly taken a leaf out of Rude's book, or she was in trouble, Tseng would bet it was the latter.

Mentally thinking of where each Turk should be, Tseng frowned ever so slightly Reno should be the closest. Tseng hoped that Reno hadn't decided to go independent and remove his head set. "Reno" Tseng said coolly. "Yo" the reply came. "Go check on Elena I think she may be in trouble" Tseng ordered. "Fuck! Damn Rookie!" the senior Turk cursed. Tseng didn't bother replying.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reno ran towards where Elena should have been he had heard her cry of pain. It was an unspoken rule; the Turks looked after each other, even if endangered each others lives the Turks stuck together. Running into the room, the first thing Reno saw was two of the people who had invaded the building. Reno was relieved to see that Elena was most definitely alive as she lowered the gun she had been aiming at him.

"Laney, you alright" Reno asked as he approached the newest addition to the Turks. Elena grimaced "I've been better, but I live" she replied. "C'mon, let's get you patched up" Reno said gruffly. Elena staggered to her feet and watched the room spin, she paled maybe she had lost more blood than she had thought.

Reno seemed to have the same though, as he picked her up, bridal style, being careful of the dagger which was till in her shoulder and carried her towards the infirmary. Elena blushed as he did picked her up.

"Why didn't you chase her?" Elena asked suddenly. "Huh?" said distracted. "I know you say her escaping, you came after just she ran" Elena pressed. Reno grunted, "I heard you get, hurt" he said. Elena frowned. Rolling his eyes, Reno grinned at her "Us Turks stick together" he said. Elena rolled her eyes but blushed again at the same time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Infirmary_

In the infirmary Reno watched as Elena got patched up from the earlier scuffle. "Elena?" Reno asked. The blonde looked at him questioningly. "You know how I said that the Turks stick together?" Elena nodded. "I promise I'll always protect you" Reno stated blushing softly as he kicked the ground.

Elena gave him a sad smile, "Don't make promises you can't keep. You can't always protect me. We won't always be on the same mission" she replied sadly, as she turned away from him.

Reno watched to his pretty co-worker walk away, he knew she was right. _'That maybe true, but I __WILL__ protect you whenever I can'_ he silently swore.

* * *

A/N Whew, three attempts later and it's finally finished. Wow that was long for my standards. This chapter nearly killed me… twice. So please, please, PLEASE read and review. It would be really appreciated.


End file.
